


One Year Later

by WritingsBlocks



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Death, Desert Bluffs, M/M, One Year Later, welcome to nightvale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsBlocks/pseuds/WritingsBlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since perfect perfect Diego came to Desert Bluffs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is the mirrored version of what happened if you had listened to Welcome to Desert Bluffs. Based off of Nazi-Nurse's drawings.

Diego checked his phone for the tenth time, and sighed. Kevin was 2 minutes late. While Kevin was the love of his life, Diego was a very important business man, and he had to meet people at precise times.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Bush ruffle. He swerved to look at it. "Who's there?" He ask sternly, his hand on his gun at his waistline.  
After a moment of stillness, he shrugged, thinking it was just a bunny, and relaxed, looking at his phone for the eleventh time. Kevin was now 3 minutes late.  
Diego was about to dial for Kevin when there was some more movement out of the corner of his eye. "Come out slowly, or I'll shoot." Diego yelled, pulling his gun and pointing to the Bush.  
Out of the Bush rolled a canister. Diego lowered his gun, and slowly walked over to the canister to examine it.  
It was only too late did Diego realize that it was a canister of tear gas. "Fuck!" He yelled as the canister exploded, shrapnel flying everywhere, and one piece of metal lodging in his arm. Another cutting his cheek. "Damn it!" He coughed, falling to his knees and, and clutching his arms. The last thing he saw through his tears before he blacked out was a bulky girl standing over him with her hands on her hips, her hair in pig tails.  
"Kevin!" He cried out weakly, but soon drifted off into blackness.

When Diego woke up, he was tied to a chair, and he felt blood dripping from his nose, and the side of his lip. His arm that had been punctured by a piece of metal can was now a sleeve of red. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle, and looked down to see it was tied in manner that it shouldn't of. He sighed, realizing it was broken.  
Out of the corner, the same girl from the tree , laughing, and carrying his gun.  
"You little fuck!" Diego growled, spitting at the ground that the girl stopped at. "Who the fuck are you?"  
"God, you've got a tongue of you. I'll just have Fredrick cut it out of you once I have everything I need." She laughed, making Diego wince.  
"What the fuck do you want?" He hissed, spitting blood from his mouth.  
"Just I want you to shut down Strex and tell me the real motives."  
"Er, no on both counts."  
The girl nodded, and smiled, pulling the trigger, and shooting Diego in the leg. The girl pocketed the gun, and pulled a wooden table in front of Diego as he screamed in pain. He bit his lip, tears streaming down his eyes.  
"You might not know me, But my name is Tamika Flynn. I kill killers. So you better do as I say. We wouldn't want KEVIN to have to cope for your loss."  
"Where is he!" Diego asked, his jaw set.  
"We don't have him... yet." Tamika smiled, and crossed her arms. "Shut down Strex and give me what I want."  
"Selfish brat." Was all Diego's response.  
Tamika nodded, and grabbed Diego's hair, slamming his head on the wooden table, making Diego cry out as one of his shoulders dislocated."I'd sooner die than do what you say." Diego said, taking deep breath to calm himself. "Bitch."  
Tamika slammed Diego's head on the table four more times, and then backed again, pulling Diego's gun from her pocket. "You'd rather die?" She smiled and cocked her gun"  
"Wait. No!" Diego cried, "let me say good bye to Kevin."  
After a moment's thought, Tamika snapped her fingers, and a boy of 16 came from the shadows, his ragged Brown hair covering his lifeless eyes. He pulled a phone from his pocket and pressed one, shoving the phone into Diego's ear.  
At the 3rd ring, Kevin picked up, like always. "Oh Diego, thank God you're alright. I thought something happened to you-"  
"Kevin." Diego said in his softest voice, causing Kevin to stiffen, "my lovely, and dearest Kevin."  
Kevin's voice went flat. "Where are you. Why are you telling me this."  
Diego sighed. "I haven't much time to tell you, but I-" there was bang on the other side and then silence. Kevin's eyes welled up in tears as he realized what had happened. The last thing that anyone said was a girl on the other side saying. "You're next." The phone went dead, but Kevin had to keep his composure. "My dear listeners," he said after a few gasps, "it has been a year since perfect Diego came to town, and the ever wonderful StrexCorps. I-I made a trophy for-for Diego since he came, and had plan-planned a party." Tears streamed down the radiohost's face. "I have the tro-trophy right here, and I'm not sad. I'm o-Okay." He sobbed, "I'm sorry," he cried, "I can't. Here's your weather."


End file.
